Until Hope Awakes Me
by Seylin
Summary: ...I have come to a time when forever just seems to long... so I shall sleep until hope awakes me... AU, NonSlash
1. Greif Can Make You Do Stupid Things

Until Hope Awakes Me  
Chapter 1  
Grief Makes You Do Stupid Things

"My lord Thranduil… she has passed," the healer whispered. Thranduil stared at him in disbelief for a moment before pushing past into the room behind where he stood. He went to the bed and fell to his knees, his hands went to hers and he took it raising it to his lips as his tears started to fall.

"Oh my dear one… may Elbereth bless your passing to the halls of Mandos…" Thranduil said quietly to his wife.

Three days ago his dear wife and son had been attacked by a group of orcs. In an act of selflessness his wife had thrown herself over their son to protect him. The warriors that had come to their aid had not come soon enough. By the time the warriors had defeated the group of orcs, his wife was near death, they had rushed her back to the healers and for three days they had been doing their best to awake her from the deep state of rest she had slipped into. But it was in vain, her sacrifice, which had saved their son's life as he had only gotten a few minor scratches, had cost her life.

There were some soft hesitating footsteps at the door and Thranduil knew it to be their… no his son now.

"Naneth? Adar?" Legolas asked softly coming forward slowly. Thranduil bowed his head as Legolas came to stand by his side and he gently shook his mother's shoulder. "Naneth, wake up. Adar? Why isn't naneth waking up?"

Thranduil wiped his tears away and stood. He looked down at Legolas's big blue eyes, the only thing he had gotten from his mother. Shaking his head he turned away and left the room, leaving Legolas to ask his nurse his questions.

-----

Thranduil went to his private study and sank into the chair behind the desk. He had failed… he had sworn to protect her and failed… he had sworn to himself to protect Legolas from all the evils that haunted this world now… he had failed…

-----

A Few Years Later…

Legolas could only listen to the words his adar was saying. In the years since his naneth's death he had come to understand that his adar… well he couldn't really call Thranduil his adar anymore, he was just the elven-lord that reprimanded him each time he did something. If it was something bad, that he could understand but what hurt the most was when he thought he was doing good… his elven-lord only wanted better. He had come to the conclusion that he would forever be blamed and never forgiven. His attention went back to Thranduil and his previous thoughts were confirmed with his next words.

"I thought you were something special but it seems that I was wrong. Your existence here is a mistake. If you had not been born my wife would still be alive," Thranduil stated coldly. Legolas could only blink in shock at those words for a few moments and then he had to do it faster so his tears would not fall. He was still a baby by elven standards but even he knew when he was not wanted. He'd tried to prepare himself for this… but no amount of preparation could have saved him from the stabbing pain in his heart and soul.

"If that is the will of my elven-lord then so it shall be," he said quietly and then bowed. Standing straight once more he turned without a second glance and left the room. The door barely made a sound as it closed.

-Seylin-

Elvish Translation  
Naneth - Mother  
Adar - Father

Naneth - MotherAdar - Father 

Info about Legolas's family relations: http/ www. councilofelrond. com/ modules. php? op modload&name Sections&file I ndex&req viewarticle&artid 53 (please remove the spaces for it to work.)

I wanted to get right into the story so here's all the normal stuff: I do not own and never will. Reviews about what you think would be nice. This will **NOT** be a Slash fan fiction, just friendship between Legolas and Aragorn when the time comes. So far I have up to at least 6 chapters planned but I'm hoping as things go more will be added to that. Legolas is around 800 years old at this point.


	2. Legolas’s Race to the Elven Haven

Until Hope Awakes Me  
Chapter 2  
Legolas's Race to the Elven Haven

Legolas's steps were quick as he went to his room. He pulled a old pack that he had found from under his bed and started throwing clothes into it. Making a list in his head he made sure he had everything and then looked to the corner of the room. His bow, which had been a present from his mother when he had started learning archery sat propped up against the wall, arrows sat in a quiver beside it.

Legolas walked over and ran his fingers lightly over the wood before picking it up, he pulled the quiver on over his shoulders so that the strap rested across his chest. Somehow this feeling brought comfort, he was ready now.

-----

The stable was silent aside from the horses. A few nickered at him but he did not say anything, his eyes were focused on the last stall. He stopped and turned looking up at the black beast which had been named, Súrion.

Súrion stared down at him blowing hot air from his nostrils. His eyes held a bright fire that had not been tamed yet, as far as Legolas knew he was the fastest and no warrior had been able to ride him.

"I need to get away… can you help me?" He asked quietly holding his hand out. Súrion sniffed and snorted into his hand before rubbing against it. Legolas smiled taking that as a 'yes'. He opened the stall door and led Súrion out, taking some of his mane into his hand Legolas pulled himself up and then turned him towards the door. "Mae, mae roch. Nor! Nor agog! Noro!"

Súrion let out a loud whiny rising up on his hind legs before breaking out into a full run. Legolas closed his eyes as he did his best to swallow his fear, he tucked himself close to Súrion's body.

"Cunn Legolas? Legolas!" He heard someone call but it was to late, by the time he looked back the figure was already fading into the blackness of the night.

-----

Súrion ran through the forest, Legolas tried to give command's but they were ignored. There were screeches and cries that sent chills of terror down Legolas's spine, the only thing he could do was urge Súrion to go faster.

He didn't know exactly how long they had been going, the forest was still dark and foreboding telling him that they were still in Mirkwood. Suddenly to his left there was an extremely loud cry. Súrion stopped dead, throwing Legolas over his head.

Legolas landed hard on the ground getting the wind knocked out of him, he was just about to stand when Súrion galloped away disappearing into the darkness.

"Súrion! Súrion!" He yelled, the only answer was that chilling loud screech again. Swallowing hard Legolas grabbed his bag and scrambled up a tree hoping to escape whatever it was that was making that awful noise.

-----

Legolas didn't know for how long he had went walking through the trees, hiding where he could when an awful sound came to close. He prayed to the Valar for Súrion's safety… and for his own.

The sun was just peeking through a few leaves when he stepped on a branch that was not strong enough to support his weight and he fell.

Legolas bit his bottom lip and tried to blink back his tears as a sharp pain went up his leg from his ankle.

"Naneth…" He whispered bringing his knees up to his chest and hugging them, he bowed his head into his arms and started to cry softly.

Warm breath blew through his hair after and few minutes and he froze… maybe if he stayed still often whatever it was would think he was dead and would leave him be. The breath grew closer and closer before the owner of said breath nudged him nickering softly.

Legolas raised his head and looked at Súrion with wide eyes.

"Súrion? Is it really you? You came back…" He stated in awe. Súrion blew into his face causing him to giggle. Legolas couldn't understand why the guards were so afraid of him, he was just a big baby, fast but still a baby. Smiling he stood, favoring his left leg over his right as it hurt to put any pressure on it and climbed up onto Súrion's back. "Shall we continue on our way?" His only reply was the happy nickering of the horse before they took off again.

-----

Legolas's stomach grumbled loudly and he lay a hand on it. The great horse below him raised it's head looking back at him as his ears twitched. A bit of grass hung out of it's mouth as it chewed.

"You're lucky, I forgot to pack food in my flight to get away," Legolas murmured stroking his neck. The horse nickered softly and went back to eating.

-----

2 weeks after leaving the palace…

Legolas shivered against the cold wind, he pulled his cloak out from his pack but it did not help much. He vowed to himself then and there that if he lived through this the next time he encountered the mountain's cold he would not shiver. Elves were not meant to be affected by the cold… but nearly three weeks with no food and barely any rest could do that.

-----

"Come on Glorfy! Play with us!" Elladan called. The older elf smiled but shook his head.

"You two go explore and I will do my job by keeping an eye on you," he answered. The older twin of the two shrugged and ran off to find his brother.

-----

Legolas stared up at the trees in awe…sunlight poured through the leaves…everything was golden and bright not the dark he had grown up with.

"Bain…" He murmured and then slid off of Súrion's back landing in an ungraceful heap on the forest floor. The golden green beauty he had seen started to fade as darkness clouded his vision. "No…"

Darkness claimed him.

-----

Súrion raised his head from where he had been trying to wake Legolas since his collapse at the laughter he heard. His ears flicked one way and then the other. The laughter was getting closer. Súrion neighed loudly hoping to get the owner's of the laughter's attention.

The laughter ceased and then footsteps came closer. Súrion neighed again succeeding in bringing the owner's of the laughter into the clearing. He looked upon the two dark haired being's, judging whether they were safe to let near his young charge. Finally satisfied he lowered his head and stepped away.

"Mae roch… man garo min sí?" Elrohir said quietly stroking the side of his face before kneeling down with his brother to get a good look at this golden being.

"It's an elf!" Elladan exclaimed excitedly, touching the tip of Legolas's pointed ears. "A golden elf like Glorfy! I never thought I would get to see another one until ada let us go to Lorien!"

The twins looked up at each other smiling excitedly. Legolas's eyes fluttered open, just barely but open to where he could see dark figures leaning over him. His eyes closed back as he tried to will himself awake but failed.

"You think he's alive?" One of the shadow's asked.

"Is it even a he?" The other questioned. Those were the last words he heard before he sank back into peaceful oblivion.

-Seylin-

Elvish Translation

Cunn Legolas - Prince Legolas

Naneth - Mother

Bain… - Beautiful…

Mar roch… man garo min sí? - Good horse… what have we here?

Ada - Dad

Well here's the second chapter. The twins featured! Yay! Oh just to let you know they are about 900 years old and Leggy is around 800. Oh and something else… I still don't own. So how was it? Do you still like? It was much happier than the last chapter yes? No? Thanks for the reviews! That really make me happy!


	3. Can We Keep Him?

Until Hope Awakes Me  
Chapter 3  
Can We Keep Him?

"Ro, run back and find Glorfy. We need to get this elf back to ada," Elladan told him. His twin nodded and quickly took off through the trees. Elladan stayed with the elf, staring at his golden beauty but his senses caught something else… a deep sadness. "_Why would an elf be sad?_" He wondered but his thoughts were broken as hurried footsteps came closer telling him that Elrohir had found Glorfindel and brought him back.

"What happened here?" Glorfindel questioned kneeling down by him.

"We don't know Glorfy, we were just playing and exploring like you told us to and we found him and this horse," Elladan answered. Elrohir had went back over and was now standing by Súrion, stroking his neck. Glorfindel nodded and as gently as he could picked up the young elf's unconscious form.

"Come on young ones. We must get him to Lord Elrond," Glorfindel told them. Súrion followed without having to be told, the twins jogging along side of them curious glances returning to the elf in Glorfindel's arms every now and then.

-----

"Can you tell who he is ada?" The twins asked hovering over his shoulder, or well by his waist. Celebrían smiled at her sons anxiousness but she could also see that her husband was getting annoyed while he was trying to work.

"Ion nins." Both the twins looked up at her. "Why don't you go play and I will come get you when we have finished the examination?" She questioned but there was no room for argument and the twins knew it. Slowly they left the room, looking back but finally closing the door behind them.

"Hannon le," Elrond whispered with a smile. Celebrían returned the smile before she turned her attention to the still unconscious elf.

"He does not look like any child I have ever seen in Lorien… surely mother would have contacted us if one of the younglings had gone missing," she commented.

"I have a thought as to who this can be…" Elrond told her.

"Really? If you say from Mirkwood you will have an agreement on my part."

"From Mirkwood indeed but not just any part, the palace. This, I believe, is Legolas," Elrond answered.

"Legolas? Thranduil's Legolas? But he can't be over eight hundred years old, what was he doing unconscious and so far from home?" Celebrían asked her motherly instinct taking over. She sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed some of Legolas's hair back.

"It is only a guess but I would know that face anywhere. We will not tell anyone until we are sure however." Celebrían nodded in agreement.

"So will he be alright?" She asked looking up at him.

"Rest and food once he wakes, his ankle was fractured and will need some extra care but it to will heal nicely," Elrond replied. Celebrían smiled and leaned down kissing Legolas's forehead.

"Sleep well pen-eth," she whispered and stood.

"Naneth…" Both elves looked down at the sleeping elf surprised. Celebrían leaned down and stroked his hair again.

"Are you awake pen-eth?" She asked quietly. There was no answer so she stood straight again. "Perhaps it was something his mother did." Elrond nodded as he slipped a hand around her waist and they walked towards the door.

"I will check on him later," he said as they opened the door.

"Is he ok!"

"Is he a he!"

"Can we keep him!" Were the exclamations as they stepped out into the hall. Celebrían could only laugh at their sons while Elrond just blinked at them.

-Seylin-

Elvish Translation

Ada - dad

Pen-eth - Young one

Naneth - Mother

A/N: See previous chapters for disclaimers. Well there's the third chapter, once again ending with a cute saying from the twins… I just love them. Oh guess what everyone? I moved into college! I have a roomie and everything. It's loads of fun so far, I'll keep you updated on how it's going… if you want to know.


	4. Until Hope Awakes Me

Until Hope Awakes Me  
Chapter 4  
Until Hope Awakes Me

Legolas slowly blinked against the sun that was shining through the windows into the room he was in.

"Wait a sec… a room? But I was in the forest! Where am I! Who brought me here!" He thought in panic as he looked around. The door slowly opened allowing a tall dark haired man in. Legolas moved to the other side of the bed not knowing if this person wanted to hurt him or not.

"Easy pen-eth. I will not harm you," Elrond spoke gently as he stepped forward slowly. Legolas watched him warily.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Legolas asked. Elrond came over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I am Lord Elrond and you are in Imladris," Elrond told him. Legolas's eyes widened and he moved forward slightly.

"I-I am in Imladris… and y-you are Lord Elrond?" He whispered. Elrond gave him a smile and nodded. He was almost thrown off the bed then as Legolas threw his arms around his neck and his small form shook as he cried.

"Shh… it's alright pen-eth. You are safe here. Shh…" Elrond tried to sooth rubbing his back gently. The door opened again and Celebrían came in. She sat beside him as he held Legolas. The young elf slowly stopped crying but continued to hold onto him. He looked over at Celebrían and just stared at her before pressing closer to Elrond. The elven lord smiled and stroked his hair. "It's alright pen-eth… this is my wife, Celebrían."

"I won't harm you pen-eth," she said softly holding her hand out to him with a smile. Legolas stared at her hand for a moment and then rested his own in hers. Her smile widened as she closed her fingers over his. "What's your name pen-eth?"

"Le-Legolas…" He said quietly.

"Then you are Thranduil's child," Elrond stated. Legolas merely nodded.

"What happened Legolas? You are far from home and without an escort," Celebrían questioned.

"My elven-lord doesn't want me anymore… I'm a mistake… so I ran away…" Legolas whispered, his tears starting to fall again. Elrond tightened his arms around Legolas.

"You are safe here pen-eth do not fear or be sad," he said softly.

"Hannon le," Legolas answered. Celebrían watched them for a few moments before speaking.

"You must be hungry pen-eth, would you like something to eat?" She asked. Legolas looked at her… he was hungry but he didn't really want to eat. His stomach however disagreed and protested against his thoughts loudly causing him to blush. Elrond smiled and stood letting him down, but still held his hand, Celebrían held his other.

"Come, we shall get you something pen-eth. Elladan and Elrohir will be excited to see that you are awake." Legolas turned questioning eyes up to them.

"Who are Elladan and Elrohir?"

"They are our twin sons, the ones who found you in the forest," Celebrían explained.

"Oh…" Legolas nodded.

-----

Elladan and Elrohir had already started to eat when they entered. Their eyes quickly fell onto Legolas who stepped behind Celebrían shyly. The twins jumped up and quickly brought Legolas out of his shyness with their smiles and jokes.

-----

A few days later…

Elrond and Celebrían stood on a balcony overlooking the gardens where their children and Legolas now played. Legolas sat against a tree watching with fascination as the twins acted out some play they had just made up.

"He seems happy enough but something… something tells me that not all is as good as it seems," she said softly to her husband. Elrond frowned and nodded.

"I have had the same feeling. I only hope it will not be anything that will end his life. I have seen that he will be needed greatly in the future," Elrond answered.

"What does the future hold my love? What have you seen?" Celebrían asked.

"Much turmoil," he answered shaking his head.

-----

Legolas's laughter ceased as soon as he knew Elladan and Elrohir were out of earshot. He slid down the bark of the tree and let his hair fall into his eyes so that it hid his tears. He loved Imladris, oh really he did. It was so light and green, everything the trees of Mirkwood weren't. The people here were nice and they paid attention to him, they did not blame him for every little thing that went wrong. It was a much needed relief…but…

But… something still pulled at his soul, he could feel it. Although he was happy, he still had much sadness weighing on his mind and heart. That grief was pulling at his soul. Slowly he stood and started back for the room Lord Elrond had so kindly given him… Lord Elrond… and Lady Celebrían… they were so kind. They had taken him in, as if he were one of their own…

-----

After their meal that night he went to his room and found a piece of parchment and a quill. He had to brush tears away and steady his hand quite a few times before he actually got the words out.

His letter finished he went over to the bed and climbed in, laying it on the table beside the bed. He had already said his goodnights so it would probably be a long time before he saw any of them again. Legolas's thoughts strayed for a moment… just how long would his grief keep him asleep? Would he actually sleep or lose his way in the darkness… would his true grief really claim his life?

-----

The Next Morning…

Celebrían looked sadly down at Legolas's sleeping form. She wish she knew what had happened since the Queen of Mirkwood's death. Legolas had come here with so much sadness in his heart… she wished there was something she could have done. Elrond came up behind her and looked down at Legolas as well, he had just come from telling Elladan and Elrohir what he could.

_"Legolas has fallen into a deep state of sleep. It may be awhile before he wakes," _he had told them.

"What will we do?" Celebrían asked looking up at him. Elrond sighed.

"He could be in danger sleeping here… there is a room in the back… we will put him there and we will check on him everyday," he answered. Bending down he gently picked Legolas's sleeping form. He saw the look she gave him. "It will be the safest place for him."

Sighing Celebrían nodded and followed him to the back room, it was much smaller than the one Legolas had been staying in but it was also more hidden. Once Elrond had placed him on the small bed she covered him over and placed a kiss to his forehead.

"Until 'Estel' awakes you…" She whispered so only he could hear. Legolas's letter had been folded and put away in Elrond's pocket. But it's words would remain in their minds for many years to come.

Dear Lord Elrond, I must thank you and your family for the care and kindness you have shown me. It has brought a light into my heart and soul when these last few weeks have been very dark. But… I fear it was not in time to save me truly. You have saved me from passing into grief and falling into the darkness but something still pulls at my soul. I have put much thought into this and after many hours of reading in your library…I have come to a time when forever just seems to long... so I shall sleep until hope awakes me. Thank you once again… -Legolas

-Seylin-

Elvish Translation  
Pen-eth - Young One  
Hannon le - thank you  
Estel - Hope

Pen-eth - Young OneHannon le - thank youEstel - Hope

Review thanks (Finally!)

**Joee1** - Thanks! I'm glad you're liking it. I love living in the dorm! I don't think if I even lived that close I wouldn't… I was looking so forward to moving out and 'being on my own'. But some people can't see themselves leaving home…

**Darksouled Saiyanphoenix** - Thank you so much I'm glad your liking it. I'm sorry it's making you cry…

A/N: I turned in my first essay in English Comp and got a C-. Doesn't seem like a good grade but I was quite pleased, I was expecting way lower because I truly did not want to talk about the topic my prof. gave us.

A/N2: Please review? Getting only two for chapter 3 is kind of discouraging even when they were positive…


	5. A Child's Discovery

Until Hope Awakes Me  
Chapter 5  
A Child's Discovery

-1,000 years later-

"Estel? Estel, I give up. You can come out now," Elrohir called looking for his brother. Estel giggled to himself from down the hall at hearing his brother's calls. Quickly and quietly he moved down the hall to find a better hiding place. Only a few moments after walking he realized that he had never been to this part of the palace. With his curiosity peeked he decided to explore.

Looking around he was surprised to see dust gathered on the floor and a door at the end of the hall. That was odd… the servants never let the floors get dirty. Slowly he walked to the door and turned the knob.

Inside the main windows were closed but there were some tilted ones that were open to allow fresh air in, they were tilted so that the rain would not get in. A couple of vines had started growing through those openings and down the walls. The room was cool and as he looked around Estel found himself to be liking it very much. His eyes then turned to the bed that was in the middle of the room. It was small, much smaller than any in his or his brother's rooms… and there was a figure laying on it. Curiosity peeked he slowly walked over and stood on his toes to have a better look at the figure.

His fingers reached out slowly in awe and ran softly through the golden hair that was spread on the pillow, his eyes ran over from the hair, down the face and further until he got done to his toes then his eyes came back up to the face.

"Estel! Where are you?" Elrohir exclaimed but his voice sounded very distant. Estel looked back at the door and wanted to call back but his attention came back to the one laying on the bed.

Reaching forward he laid a small hand on the blonde's shoulder and shook gently, hoping that the other's eyes would open.

"Wake up… who could you be? My name is Estel, adar says it means Hope." His eyes were drawn to the other's as he saw them move slightly but then return to the way they had been before.

"ESTEL!" His head snapped towards the door and then back to the blonde.

"I have to go but I will be back. Hopefully then you will be awake," he said quickly and then ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

-----

_"Wake up…who could you be?… My name is Estel… adar says it means Hope… adar says it means Hope… adar says… means Hope… Hope…" _

"My name is… Legolas…"

-Seylin-

A/N: Ok I did have replies to all the reviews I got (thank you very much everyone!) But people I talk to have been telling me that has a new rule up where you can have nothing but the chapter content in the chapter. Adromir said that a couple people she knew had gotten removed from it. So… I guess I will not be replying to reviews now. But I have a question… nothing other than chapter content, this means A/N's too… and disclaimers. Hey people guess what! We own this stuff now cause says we're not allow to disclaim it! Woot! Oh and to let you know I have looked all over and have not found this rule posted anywhere. Also I know a 1,000 years seems to be a lot I didn't cover but it's mainly just history stuff that we all know by now. Sorry to make you all wait for such a short chapter but college got really busy. The next one will be longer I promise, can't promise a date though.


	6. Unfurling of the Golden Greenleaf

Until Hope Awakes Me  
Chapter 6  
Unfurling of the Golden Greenleaf

Estel returned everyday to that room in hopes that the golden elf he had found would be awake, but everyday he was disappointed… until that day. That day he had gone to the room expecting the same thing he had found for the past two weeks, the elf still sleeping. If it had been possible he would have had a heart attack when he opened the door.

Legolas was sitting up blinking as he looked around the room when Estel opened the door. He turned his head and looked at the small boy.

"Are you him?" Legolas asked in almost a whisper. Estel came out of his shock at that question but he didn't really understand the question.

"What?" Estel questioned.

"Are you him… Estel… the hope that has called me from my suspension in grief?" Legolas asked more clearly.

"Um… yes… I think. I mean I am Estel and as far as I know there is no other Estel here in Imladris," Estel answered slowly walking forward. Legolas nodded a small smile gracing his face as he watched the boy, so this… this was his hope? How odd… that a human of all things would be his hope. Estel was encouraged by his smile and hopped up on the bed to sit beside him. "What is your name?"

"Legolas," he answered.

"Legolas…" Estel murmured watching him as he tried out the name and then smiled. "I never thought when Ro and I were playing hide and seek that I would find anything like this! I have never seen a golden elf before, other than Glorfindel. I am not allowed to go see Lady Galadriel yet… ada says maybe when I'm ten."

"Ro? Ada? Do you mean Elrohir?" Legolas questioned. Estel nodded his smile growing.

"Yes! Elrohir and Elladan are my brothers and Lord Elrond is my ada," he answered and then he gasped. "I did not tell them that I had found you! They will be very excited! Just how long have you been asleep?"

"What year is it?" Legolas countered, he had no idea how long he had been asleep.

"2921 of the Third Age," Estel answered and he saw Legolas's eyes widen. "Is it a long time?"

"Yes… a thousand years," Legolas told him.

"Wow! Then ada and my brothers will be very excited! Come on I will take you to them!" Estel grabbed his hand and pulled him off the bed. They were jogging down the hall before Legolas could even protest. His muscles hurt from those years of nonuse and the blood rush to his head caused it to spin.

"Estel…" He murmured trying to catch the boy's attention to make him slow down so he could clear the spinning sensations from his mind but the boy did not hear him.

Estel led him to the door where he knew his ada and brothers would be having their noon meal, he knew they also expected him to be there but he was sure this surprise would make up for it. As he opened the door he could already hear his name off of his ada's lips.

"Before you scold me ada I have a good reason for being late!" He exclaimed cutting Elrond off. Elrond sighed wondering what story his youngest son had come up with now.

"And what would that reason be Estel?" He asked. Estel pulled Legolas through the door and smiled at the shocked looks he got.

"Es…" Elrond started standing, his healing eyes catching the paleness of Legolas's skin and the unclearness of his eyes.

"He was awake when I went to see him this morning! I told him you would all be very happy to see him!… Ada?" Estel wondered as Elrond strode quickly over to them.

Legolas swayed on his feet slightly the spinning finally becoming to much, he glanced down and saw Estel looking at him with worried eyes, he saw the boy's lips moving with his name… and then he gave into the blissful darkness that awaited him. The last thing he felt was the comforting warmness of someone's clothes as they caught him as he fell.

-

"Will he be alright ada?" Those were the first words Legolas heard as his consciousness returned.

"Yes, Legolas will be fine Estel. He has just been asleep for quiet awhile and his body has not yet caught up with that yet." He felt a hand pressed to his forehead and then his cheeks. It was then that he blinked slowly and the hand paused on his cheek. "Legolas? Are you awake pennth nin?" Elrond questioned and he had to smile slightly.

"Funny my lord… I remember being asked that long ago… but it was not true then," Legolas told him. Elrond chuckled softly.

"Yes pennth nin. You were asked that long ago. How do you feel?" He asked.

"Better. Where is he?" Legolas questioned.

"Where is who?"

"Estel," Legolas answered and he felt the bed shift slightly on his other side, although more than it should have with the small boys weight. Legolas turned his head and saw one set of blue-gray eyes and two other sets of brown.

"What no greeting for your friends Las? We should be offended," Elrohir joked and Legolas gave him a smile.

"Hello mellon nin and you Elladan," he said. The elder twin nodded at him with a smile.

"I am here too Legolas," Estel told him taking his hand. Legolas squeezed it slightly.

"Yes you are here, you are both here and now I must ask just how that is," Elrond mused glancing back from the two. Estel looked up at him with all seriousness.

"Well you see ada… when two elves fall in love sometimes they want to be closer and they…" Estel started but stopped as the twins and Legolas cut him off with laughter. Elrond was trying very hard to hide a smile but was failing.

"I did not mean that way Estel but I am pleased that you at least remembered that lesson. No, what I meant was, how did you come to find Legolas?"

"Oh that's easy. Elrohir and I were playing hide and seek two weeks ago and I ran into this room to hide, that was when I found him sleeping on the bed. I was amazed because I had only seen one golden elf and that was Glorfindel, and Legolas here was definitely not Glorfy. I tried to wake him but he wouldn't. I told him my name but still nothing, then Elrohir yelled for me so I told him I would be back and left. I came back, everyday for two weeks to see if he was awake. Then, today I walked in and there he was sitting up, awake," Estel explained.

"I heard someone calling to me. Someone named Estel which is elvish for…" Legolas traveled off at Elrond's astonished look.

"Hope," he murmured and Legolas nodded. "Your letter all those years ago said you would sleep until hope awoke you."

"Very good my lord, although I did not know at the time that it would be by this boy," Legolas told him.

"It is truly all very amazing," Elrond told him. Legolas nodded in agreement and then looked down as his stomach growled loudly, a blush decorated his cheeks. Elrond laughed. "I will go get you something to eat and then we will talk, I'm sure you have many questions." And with that he left the room.

-

Elrond went to the kitchens and asked the cooks to prepare a light meal for Legolas, he had hoped this would not take long but as soon as he said the name Legolas the cooks started asking questions. By the time he was allowed to leave he was surprised that the cooks did not know all of Legolas's history. He returned to the room with a small tray of fruits and such for Legolas. Elrond was pleased to see Legolas chatting and laughing with Estel and the twins. This was such a change from the quiet, scared child that had come to them a thousand years ago.

Legolas looked up at him and smiled as he sat the tray on the bed and retook his seat in the chair beside the bed. Elrond was pleased to see Legolas eat the fruit, eagerly but slowly.

"Do you have any questions that we may answer Legolas?" He asked. Legolas thought for a moment.

"I would like to know everything that has been happening but I'm sure I could just visit your library to find those things out. Oh! Where is Lady Celebrían? I would very much like to see her again," Legolas told him.

The room became silent and everyone looked down, their faces cast fallen. Estel did not look as sad as the others as he had not known Celebrían but he had heard about her from his older brothers and thought of her as a very good lady. Legolas was very puzzled by their expressions, he looked at each of them.

"What? What has happened? Did I ask something wrong?" He questioned.

Elrohir had silent tears running down his cheeks and Elladan had a comforting hand on his shoulder. The younger twin shook his head and walked out of the room. Elladan gave Legolas an apologetic look and followed after his brother. This only continued to puzzle Legolas more.

"Lord Elrond?" Elrond cleared his throat and looked up meeting Legolas's eyes sadly.

"My wife was returning from a visit to Lothlorien when she was attacked by a rouge band of orcs. She inquired a rather serious wound but I was able to heal that… I could however not heal the grief she suffered. She sailed over the seas four hundred and eleven years ago," Elrond explained and he stood. "Please excuse me Legolas. I should go check on Elladan and Elrohir." Once again Elrond left, this time leaving him alone with Estel.

Legolas lowered his head sadly, he felt bad, one for making the family that had treated him so well sad, and two he was sad that he would maybe never get to see Celebrían again. She had been so nice… much like the mother he had never known.

Small arms wrapped around his neck and Legolas realized he was crying as he saw the dark tunic darken under the wetness of his tears.

"Do not cry Legolas," Estel told him softly.

"But isn't that what you are supposed to do when you are sad?" Legolas asked.

"Well yes but…" Estel started but then bit his lip.

"But what pennth nin?"

"You do not have to cry anymore… because you have me," Estel said. "I will make you happy." Legolas smiled and drew the child into his arms.

"Yes… yes I have you Estel… and you… you are the hope of us all pennth nin."

Elvish translation  
Ada - Dad  
Pennth nin - Young one

-Seylin-

_A/N: I am going to start placing this at the bottom SDA. It means Standard Disclaimers Apply. That way no one can say I am trying to claim the fandoms I use, and hopefully I won't be breaking fan fiction. net's new rule. Also I will be posting a link in my profile to the timeline doc. For this story. It will be up for 30 days at that link and permanently on my live journal, link also on my profile._

_SDA._


	7. That Which I Have Never Known

Title: Until Hope Awakes Me

Chapter 7: That Which I Have Never Known

Elrond sat at the desk in his study, staring at the two words that he had written on a piece of parchment.

'King Thranduil'

He sighed; that was it. For a thousand years, he'd had no reason to write to Thranduil. But now that Legolas was awake, and Thranduil needed to know it, he could not find the words.

Sudden laughter drew his attention outside. He stood and went to stand at the stone railing of the balcony that looked over some of the great gardens of Imladris. Elrond not only saw the beautiful green life, but also his three sons and Legolas.

Legolas was smiling, it was a sight that warmed Elrond from deep within. His body had not stopped growing during his thousand year sleep; though he was far from old, Legolas looked maybe around the age of eighteen in human years. The young elf's eyes had changed; no longer were they sad and searching for love. Perhaps Legolas still wanted that, but for now his eyes were alight with happiness.

Elrond turned away as his sons tackled Legolas to the ground and they all collapsed in a fit of laughter. He sat back down at his desk to write his letter to Thranduil.

'King Thranduil,

It is with great joy that I can finally tell you that your son Legolas had awoken. Though his sadness seems to have subsided, he still needs your support and love. Legolas is welcome to stay with my family here in Imladris for as long as needed. When shall I expect you?

Elrond Peredhil'

Elrond sealed his letter and then took it to the messenger, who was saddling his horse.

"Lothron le garo band lend," Elrond told him. The messenger nodded and kicked his horse into a trot. Elrond watched until he had disappeared before turning to go find his sons to let them know that dinner would be served soon.

---

1 month later…

"These are next month's lessons that I have planned for your children, my lord," Erestor told Elrond as he handed him a piece of parchment.

Elrond read over the lesson outlines and nodded just as a knock came at the door.

"Minna!" Elrond called.

Glorfindel, the great general, entered, bringing light into the room of dark-haired elves.

"A messenger returned from Mirkwood moments ago with a reply to your letter," he said, handing it to him.

Elrond nodded, taking the letter and opening it. A frown graced his features as he read. Finally he sighed and looked up at the two elves that were still present in the room.

"It seems that Legolas will be our guest for a while longer. Erestor, would you mind taking on another student?" he asked.

"I do not mind, but it will require much for him to catch up with Elladan and Elrohir. However, the prince has sat in on my class with them before and seems very bright. It will be a pleasure," Erestor answered. Elrond nodded and looked to Glorfindel.

"And you Glorfindel, would you teach him the ways of the sword and bow?"

Glorfindel nodded. "Of course, my lord."

---

As the next few weeks passed, Legolas attended to the studies that he had been assigned and worked hard on the weapon techniques that Glorfindel showed him. He woke early nearly early morning, hours before many others, just to enjoy the tranquil peace that Imladris offered before sitting on the archery fields to make his own arrows.

Legolas found that he loved archery, and he was very good at it. Elrond had even returned to him the bow that he bad brought with him all those years ago. Legolas remembered the day that his mother had presented the bow to him.

---

_Legolas sat on a counter in the kitchen, his little legs swinging slightly as he chewed happily on a strawberry pastry. The elves cooking the evening meal did not mind his presence…now. Before he had been given the pastry to keep his mouth busy Legolas could be…well… annoying. He was a child and with being a child came the unless questions. Legolas was very curious for an elfing, he always wanted to know how and why something worked the way it did, why it was done this way and not another…and the details. It did not satisfy Legolas with just a simple answer, he wanted to know everything! _

_A new person came into the kitchen, and his blue eyes lit up when they landed on Legolas. The young blonde elf came over to the elfing sitting on the counter and picked up a napkin, wetting its corner slightly. _

_"Your highness, just look at you," Tithenaraf scolded gently as he cleaned the strawberry filling from around the elfing's mouth. Legolas giggled when Tithenaraf finished and started tickling him. The older elf smiled, picked Legolas up and set him on his feet on the floor. "Come, penneth, your mother wishes to see you." _

_"Alright," Legolas replied. He reached up and slipped his hand into Tithenaraf's as they walked from the kitchen. "Tithen?"_

_"Yes, your highness?" Tithenaraf replied, a smile on his lips at the nickname Legolas had given him almost three hundred years ago, because he had not been able to pronounce his whole name._

_"Why did naneth not come for me instead of you if she is the one that wanted to see me?" Legolas questioned, looking up at him with big blue eyes. _

_"Her highness was occupied by a surprise that she has for you," Tithenaraf answered. _

_Legolas's eyes first got big and then lit up. "A surprise? What is it!" he exclaimed. _

_Tithenaraf laughed. "If I told you, it would not be a surprise, now would it?" he asked. _

_Legolas looked down at the floor, crestfallen. _

_"Perk up penneth, you will find out soon enough." _

_Legolas looked back up at him, his eyes sparkling._

_A few moments later, Tithenaraf stopped in front of a door that led into the adjoining sitting room to his parent's bedchambers. Tithenaraf knocked and waited for the 'enter' command before opening the door. _

_Legolas did not wait for any of them to speak; he ran right in and jumped into his mother's waiting arms. _

_Ithilwen's musical laughter filled the room as she hugged her son. Thranduil stood proudly behind her, a slight smile on his face, but the true happiness was in his eyes. _

_"Tithen said you had a surprise for me! What is it?" Legolas asked._

_Ithilwen smiled down at him, brushing back some of the stray golden locks from his face with her fingers. "Yes, your adar and I do have a surprise for you, Greenleaf. Today is the anniversary of something very special to your adar and I, to celebrate this event we thought we would present you with a present. Do you know what today is, Greenleaf?" she questioned. _

_"No, does that mean I cannot have my surprise?" Legolas asked, his bottom lip already coming out. _

_Ithilwen smiled and cupped her young son's cheek. "No, penneth, you still get your surprise. But on this day, five hundred years ago, your adar and I received the most precious gift one could ever get." She leaned in and kissed his cheek then his forehead. "Your adar and I received you," she whispered. _

_Legolas's eyes widened and he looked up at his adar, who was smiling openly now. He had never given any thought to his birthday, elves tended to lose track because they lived for so long. "Today is my birthday!" he exclaimed._

_Both Ithilwen and Thranduil smiled down at him. Thranduil turned and took a long box off a nearby table. Legolas was nearly jumping with excitement, watching with wide eyes as his father knelt down to his level and slowly opened it. _

_"Happy birthday, ion nin," Thranduil told him. _

_Legolas slowly reached forward and pulled the expertly-made bow out of the box._

_---_

Glorfindel walked down the small hill to the archery fields. Legolas had not been in his room when he had gone to wake him. He had checked the kitchen and dining area next but there was no sign of the young Mirkwood prince. He glanced over the fields and his gaze fell on the smaller form of the golden haired prince, sitting on the grass, staring off into the distance as his hands worked without thinking to making arrows. Glorfindel was surprised that he had gotten this close without Legolas hearing him.

"_He must be lost in deep thought… or memory_," Glorfindel thought and he stopped behind Legolas. Looking down, he saw about twenty-five arrows in the pile beside Legolas, and he was working on the twenty-sixth. "You are doing good work Legolas," he stated, kneeling down to pick up one of the finished arrows.

Legolas jumped to his feet and spun around, bow ready, arrow notched and the string pulled back taut.

Glorfindel froze, arrow held between his fingers, as he stared up at Legolas. There was a fierce look in those blue, almost silver eyes. In that moment, Glorfindel knew that Legolas would be a great warrior one day.

Legolas's eyes widened and he immediately relaxed. "Dihena nin, Hir Glorfindel," he said.

Glorfindel gave him a smile and waved it off as he stood straight, arrow still in his hand. He brought it up and studied it for closer inspection. Legolas used light wood for the base of his arrows, sharpened pieces of stone and stiff golden feathers. Used with the right amount of force Legolas's arrows would be quite deadly.

"Your arrows seem to have improved quite a bit since you first began making them. It is as if your fingers are meant for this," Glorfindel said with a smile.

"Hannon le, hir nin," Legolas said, returning the smile.

For hours they stood, or sat, and talked about anything that came to mind, mainly about bows and arrows. Legolas felt himself going quite attached to the golden warrior. It was as if they had a connection that only they understood, it felt much like the one that he had with Estel, but also different at the same time.

Legolas watched and listened intently to the story Glorfindel told him of The Great War. The general did not leave any details out, even though some had to be painful.

---

2 months later…

Estel ran into Legolas room; it was even too early for the golden haired prince to be up. It was quite a surprise when his stomach was jumped on, the air forced from his lungs in a 'oof' as Estel jumped on him.

"Up Legolas! Up! Today is a special day!" Estel exclaimed, bouncing on him.

"Get…off…me…and…I'll…get…up…" Legolas gasped out between the child's bounces. Estel giggled and rolled off Legolas, instead bouncing on the bed. Legolas reclaimed his breath and then sat up. "Now… what is so special about this day?"

"Today is my birthday and adar has promised me a special surprise!" Estel told him with a huge smile.

Once more flashbacks of his own birthday when his parents had presented him with his bow came to mind. He forced a smile even with the sad memories that came with it.

"Do you know what your surprise is yet?" Legolas questioned. Estel shook his head.

"It wouldn't be a surprise then!"

Legolas laughed softly as he got up and dressed.

"Of course, well come penneth, shall we go find out what this surprise is?" Legolas asked, holding out his hand.

"Yes let's!" Estel smiled as he jumped down and took Legolas's hand.

Together they walked down to the dining hall, which was empty aside from Elrond himself. He looked up questionably from the parchment that he was reading as they came in.

"Is it not a little early for you two to be up and about?" he questioned.

"I was woken by a small bouncing person who is excited about his birthday surprise," Legolas explained.

Estel giggled, looking down at the floor, a light blush coming to his cheeks. Elrond smiled as they sat and another elf brought plates of food for Legolas and Estel. The little boy only took moments to swallow everything that was on his plate.

"May I have my surprise now?" Estel questioned. Both Legolas and Elrond shared a small smile.

"Your surprise is not anything that you can hold right at this moment, it is not an animal, or a material thing," Elrond explained watching as the confusion grew on his youngest son's face.

"Then what can it be?" Estel questioned. Elrond waited for a moment, letting the suspense build until Estel was about to burst.

"Our family will be taking our first true trip with you to Lothlorien," he stated watching as Estel's eyes grew wide.

"That…that is…exciting! I've never seen the golden leaves before! Have you Legolas?" Estel questioned.

"No I have not," Legolas answered quietly. He played with the pieces of fruit on his plate, Elrond had said his family was going, that would not mean him. He would be here… alone… for however long they were to be gone.

Estel jumped out of his chair and ran from the room to wake his brothers and tell them of this trip. Elrond watched Legolas play with his food.

"Are you not hungry penneth?" he asked.

Legolas looked up and then back down at his plate. "No…I mean yes I am but I…" he stammered.

"You also seem sad," Elrond commented.

Legolas let his gaze rest on his plate. "It is just that… I will be alone while you are gone, Hir nin… it will be very lonely," he answered in almost a whisper.

Elrond studied him for a moment and then smiled. "Penneth, you will not be lonely unless you do not enjoy Estel, Elladan, Elrohir, and myself."

Legolas's eyes snapped up to meet his. "What? But… but… you said that your family...I am not part of your family, no matter how kind you are to me, hir nin," Legolas told him.

Elrond stood and knelt beside his chair. "Legolas, look at me," he commanded gently.

Legolas slowly brought his eyes over to meet Elrond's.

"You are part of my family. Family does not just consist of blood relations, but of the love that holds one's family together."

Legolas searched his eyes slowly and then wrapped his arms around Elrond's neck in a tight hug. "Hannon le hir nin…hannon le…" he whispered.

Elrond smiled softly and returned the hug. As he sat there holding onto Legolas, who felt like he was holding on for dear life, the words to Thranduil's reply came to his mind and made him tighten his hold.

'_Elrond,_

_My son left on his own and he may return on his own… but I have missed him… my little Greenleaf…' _

-Seylin-

Elvish Translations

Lothron le garo band lend - May you have a safe journey  
Minna - Enter  
Tithenaraf - OC, name translation means 'little wolf', Legolas's guardian  
Penneth - Young one  
Naneth - Mother  
Ithilwen - OC, name translation means 'moon', my name for Legolas's mother  
Adar - Father  
Ion nin - My son  
Dihena nin Hir Glorfindel- forgive me Lord Glorfindel  
Hir nin - My lord  
Hannon le - Thank you

_A/N: Whoo! I finally updated! Sorry this took so long, I have been soooo busy. But guess what? I have almost made it through my first year of college! Yeah! What would you guys like to see happen? I'm sad to say I am out of ideas pretty much after the next chapter. Yes in the end Thranduil has to see Leggy again but I'm looking for this story to have around 12 chapters… so I need some ideas. Ah! And I now have a beta, so all the chapters will be going through some editing and such. Oh yeah… -SDA- _


	8. Seeing With Eyes Unseen

Title: Until Hope Awakes Me

Chapter: Seeing With Eyes Unseen

The house of Elrond was abuzz with activity as Elrond, the twins, Estel and Legolas prepared to leave for Lothlorien. Elrond sighed as he rubbed his left temple where a headache throbbed. He had been chasing Estel around the palace all day, as of right now he had no idea where the boy was.

"Lord Elrond?" A soft voice questioned. Elrond blinked and looked down at Legolas.

"Yes Legolas? What is it?" He asked.

"I was just wondering if there was anything I could do to help, Lord Glorfindel said we were to be leaving within the next thirty minutes," Legolas replied.

"Oh, hm… yes! Go find Estel and make sure he is ready, I will see to everything else," he told him with a smile. Legolas bowed and left the room to find the hyper eight year old.

---

"Erestor, are you sure you will be able to handle everything?" Elrond questioned. Erestor smiled at his concern.

"Yes my Lord, your precious Imladris will be safe in my and Glorfindel's hands, she will still be here when you return," Erestor assured him. Elrond chuckled softly as he turned towards the horse that awaited himself and Estel, the twins and Legolas would be riding separate horses, since of course they could not all fit on one.

His sons had chosen slightly wild colts to try and prove themselves, Elrond had packed extra bandages and herbs to treat the scratches they would most likely get when the young colts threw them in protest. Elrond watched them mount up and then try to control the colts as they pranced quickly around the courtyard.

"Come on Ro! I'll race you!" Elladan called to his twin.

"It's not a race if one does not have good competition!" Elrohir called back.

"There will be no race you two, I do not want to treat anymore wounds than I have to," Elrond told them both.

"Awww!" The twins chorused in disappointment. Elrond shook his head in amusement and turned to watch Legolas mount his horse.

He praised Legolas's good judgment as he looked the white mare over, she was still young enough to be fast but old enough to have calmed out of her wild streak. Legolas spoke quietly to the mare and then put her into a trot to warm up for the long journey ahead.

"When will I get to ride a horse to Lothlorien ada?" Estel questioned. Elrond turned back to Estel who was sitting on the railing of the stairs watching his older brothers and Legolas longingly.

Elrond thought about that for a moment, anything he said would make Estel grumpy and very unpleasant to ride with, Legolas trotted around them again.

"When Legolas says you can," Elrond answered finally. Estel blinked in surprise and he looked over Elrond's shoulder at Legolas who was watching him.

"Well Legolas? When can I?" Estel asked getting excited. Legolas watched him with a small smile before he made his decision.

"When you can fire an arrow as well as Elrohir," he answered. Estel looked from him to his brother and then back.

"Okay! I will try really really hard!" Estel exclaimed and jumped down as Elrond motioned him over to help him onto the horse. Elrond looked at Legolas with surprise, Legolas just shrugged. Elrond shook his head as he mounted and took the reins into his right hand, his other rested securely around Estel's waist.

Erestor and Glorfindel waved as Elrond and Estel, the twins and Legolas left the courtyard.

"May the Valar be with you!" Glorfindel called.

"And keep you safe!" Erestor finished for him.

---

Hours later Elrond sat stroking the mess of hair that belonged to Estel as he slept in his lap leaning back against himself, the twins were bickering, yet again, up ahead and Legolas was riding beside him. Elrond turned slightly and looked at Legolas.

"Legolas," he said to get his attention.

"Yes my Lord?" Legolas questioned looking at him.

"Why will you allow Estel to ride when he can fire an arrow as well as Elrohir?" He questioned.

"Well my lord, to tell him when he could fire as well as I… he would never ride," Legolas replied. Elrond had to agree with that, Legolas had wonderful talent with a bow and arrow. "Giving him a person to look up to assures that he will try and not give up. But also, using a bow and arrow will make his arms strong for when he needs to use reins on his horse, he will learn how to use stances which will strengthen his leg muscles which is mainly what he uses to tell his horse what he wants to do," he finished.

"Very well explained," Elrond told him and Legolas smiled.

When it started to become dark they stopped and set up a small camp, rested for the night and then once the sun started to rise they started out again. Estel rode with each of them, switching each day, he often fell asleep soon after they had started in the mornings but then stayed awake until they stopped at night.

---

5 days later

"Are we there yet?" Estel whined playing with the horse's mane.

"No Estel, we are not," Elrond replied with a sigh as he rubbed his temple of the appending headache.

"Are we anywhere _close_ to getting there? At this rate I will have another birthday before we get there!" Estel replied sagging against him in the seat of the saddle, he was so bored and there was nothing to do. The scenery had been fun to watch at first but then it to became boring and it had not changed in days.

Legolas trotted up beside them and looked over at Estel.  
"Estel? Would you like to ride with me for awhile?" He questioned.

"May I ada? Saes, saes?!" Estel exclaimed bouncing excitedly.

"Yes please, go ride with Legolas," Elrond replied waving his hand, as he moved his horse closer to Legolas's.

They didn't even need to stop the horses, not that they had time to, between the time Elrond moved closer and Estel jumped out into Legolas's waiting arms. Legolas smiled at him and helped him get settled before they trotted on forward.

---

3 days later

"Estel…" Legolas called softly into the boy's ear. "Estel… wake up."

"Mmm… what? What is it Legolas?" He murmured rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"It is the golden trees of Lothlorien," Legolas answered with a smile. Estel's eyes instantly became wide and he sat up straighter looking around, his mouth fell open in awe as they crossed into the border of the trees.

They weren't but ten feet across the border when ten figures dropped down from the trees and Estel whimpered in fright, shrinking back against Legolas.

A smooth voice spoke then and Estel looked around at the faces that he now realized were golden haired elves, like Legolas, his eyes were wide as the fell upon the owner of the voice that was speaking to his father.

"We have been awaiting your arrival Lord Elrond," Halidar told him stepping in front of one of the other guards.

"I had no doubt you would be Halidar," Elrond replied with a smile. Halidar returned the smile and then looked over their small party. His eyes first fell onto Elladan and Elrohir, both had a few bandages placed here and there.

"Well, what happened to you two?" He questioned.

"Elrohir's horse threw him!" Elladan piped up quickly.

"Elladan fell off his!" Elrohir retorted. This quickly led to them bickering, as they had done for most of the trip. Halidar chuckled and looked from them to the small boy who was watching him with wide eyes.

"Ah, and just who might you be?" He asked.

"…Estel…" Estel whisper shrinking back against Legolas once more. Halidar gave him a kind smile.

"Do not worry little hope, you are the reason we are all here, I will not harm you," Halidar assured him. His eyes then traveled up to the only blonde elf in the party and his eyes widened slightly.

"Prince Legolas, it has been a long time since I have last seen you," he said. "How have you been?" Legolas gave him a warm smile.

"I have been well. I am staying in Imladris for a time," he answered. Halidar nodded, he had heard what had happened from his Lady… and thinking of her…

"Well now that we have all introduced ourselves, the Lord and Lady await you," he told them. Turning he led them through the forest to Caras Galadhon.

---

Once they had been welcomed by Lord Celeborn and Lady Galaderial they had been taken to their rooms to rest, they had all gathered once more to have their first meal together. Estel had been entranced by Lady Galaderial since the moment he had seen her, since then he had been talking to her nonstop, asking all sorts of questions, most she just laughed at but always rewarded him with an answer.

With his shadow gone Legolas was feeling something he had not felt since he had first met Estel… loneliness. Silently he walked through the paths of Lothlorien under the trees that glowed in the moonlight. He hadn't really been paying attention to where he was going, only walking and feeling alone.

Then… there was the soft sound of trickling water and he looked up trying to listen to where the sound was coming from. As if entranced he followed it once he had found it, he hardly even noticed that this part of the forest was glowing brighter. He descended a short flight of stairs, his steps still silent, it was only then that his eyes widened when he saw Lady Galaderial standing there, a small smile on her face as she watched him.

"My lady," he murmured bowing slightly. "I am sorry for disturbing you, I will leave." He turned but her voice stopped him.

"Legolas, it is you I have been waiting here for," she stated. He turned and looked back at her. Lady Galaderial's eyes were a clear blue, they could be harsh like ice but also warm like the sky, his mother had had eyes like that.

"You knew I would come here?" He asked.

"I did. You have many unanswered and unasked questions in your heart. You are afraid to voice them, afraid that you will hurt them or get yourself hurt in the process," she told him and he lowered his eyes.

"Am I that easy to read my lady?" He questioned. The corner of Galaderial's mouth twitched with a smile.

"Only to me penneth nin," she answered. She picked up a silver pitcher and dipped it into the water of the fountain behind her and then walked forward. "You have come to this place, unknowing what it is Legolas, but I will tell you now. This is my mirror." She held the pitcher up and poured the water into the small standing still fountain. "In it I can see things that are, things that have been, and things that will be. If I wish, I can allow others to see the things they wish to know as well. Would you like to know the answers to your questions without voicing them?" She questioned as she stepped back.

Legolas watched her, at first unsure but then he stepped forward, he very much wanted to know… at first he only saw himself as he stared down into the clear water, then scenes appeared before his eyes.

Galaderial closed her eyes, watching the scenes play themselves out in her mind. Although Hope had awoken him, Legolas was still very lost and needed answers to become what he would be in the future.

_The door opened and Thranduil rushed in, an excited yet worried look on his face. It had been a hard time for his_ _Ithilwen, the birth of their first child. She looked up at him with tired but radiant blue eyes, holding the baby tightly against her chest. _

_"Look my love, we have a son," she told him beaming with pride. Thranduil smiled down at her gently stroking the short blonde hairs on the sleeping baby's head. "Do you want to hold him?" _

_Thranduil blanked for a moment, unsure if he should, his son was only hours old yet. _

_"It's alright my love, just like this," Ithilwen said showing him the way she was holding the baby before gently holding him out for her husband to take. "Be mindful of his head." _

_Thranduil took the baby as gently as he could, holding him against his chest. Blue-gray eyes slowly blinked open and looked at him, hands moving just a little before the eyes closed back and the baby returned to slumber. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bed staring down at his sleeping son. _

_"What will we name him?" He asked and when he looked up at Ithilwen she was staring out the window at the green leaves of spring. _

_"Legolas," she murmured finally. _

_"Greenleaf?" He questioned. She looked back at him. _

_"Yes, Legolas Thranduillion." Thranduil looked down at his son once more, a soft look in his eyes. _

_"Legolas it is then, Legolas… I vow here and now to protect you from the horrors of this world," Thranduil whispered and then he kissed his son's head. _

The scene changed with only a ripple in the water but Legolas's found he couldn't look away. There was still so much he wanted to know…

_Thranduil collapsed into his chair, his face buried in his hands. Tithenaraf had just left, informing him that Legolas had run away. They were sending a search party out but with the horse he had taken he was probably halfway to wherever he was going by then. _

_Thranduil honestly could not say he blamed his son, not after the way he had treated him in the year's after Ithilwen's death. He had been so lost in his grief over her passing and the guilt of not being able to keep his vow to Legolas that he had become cold and heartless. Memories played before his eyes, Legolas's eyes each time he scolded him, oh how they broke. _

_Before he knew it tears were running down his face. He did not bother to wipe them away, why should he? They were only proof that he knew what he had done. It this moment… he did not know if he would ever stop crying again, or if he wanted to. _

Another ripple and with it another scene…

_Legolas rode up to the small camp and greeted his friends Elladan, Elrohir and Estel. Tonight they would catch up but tomorrow they would ride. _

_Storm clouds gathered to the east and the horses were becoming restless, able to feel the impending storm. _

_"We should find cover and put up camp," Estel stated. Legolas looked at him in shock. _

_"Come Estel! Where is your sense of adventure?" He questioned and then kicked his horse and took off chasing the quickly disappearing sun. The twins and Estel glanced at each other. _

_"Crazy elf," they all murmured before kicking their horses and following after him, the wind blowing their hair back from their faces. _

_There was a certain thrill they got from this feeling. No thoughts, just this feeling, freedom. _

Legolas was about to step back but another ripple went through the water and he could not tear his eyes away.

_Legolas rode the white mare that had been given to him by Lord Elrond into his lord's courtyard. He halted the mare and looked around, it had been so long since he had been in these woods that had once scared him so badly, but now he was grown, he was over two thousand years old! He was not so afraid anymore. _

_The great doors that led into the palace were opened and there stood a man he had never thought he would be facing willingly again. There stood Thranduil. _

_Thranduil stared down at Legolas, an unreadable look in his eyes as Legolas slowly walked up to him. _

_"Hir nin, I, Legolas Thranduilllion, have returned," Legolas stated and bowed. Thranduil watched him for only a moment before a smile broke out on his face and he pulled Legolas into a tight embrace. _

_"Ion nin, welcome home," Thranduil murmured. Legolas was frozen for a moment but then he smiled and returned his father's embrace. _

-Seylin-

Elvish Translation

Ada/Adar - Dad/Father  
Saes, Saes! - Please, please!  
Penneth nin - Young one  
Hir nin – My Lord  
Ion nin – My son

_A/N: Hello everyone, miss me? I know this took forever but there was major writer's block and then the research that held me back. Oh, I know what also happened to keep me from writing this. One night I came home and my laptop would not come on, it wouldn't even charge. Circuit City kept it for a month for repairs and I was worried I would lose everything but now it has been returned and I have no worries! Everything is here and safe. A little inside note, the third scene Legolas saw was actually an exert from my story/songfic "Friend's Like Us". I wrote this fic after ff .net stated songfics were no longer allowed, but you can find it on my live journal, the link is on my profile if you wish to read it and leave comments. You may have to travel a couple of pages back to find it though. **I really need ideas for the nezt couple of chapters!** Thank you for the continued support, oh and before I forget… -SDA- _


	9. There and Back Again

Until Hope Awakes Me  
Chapter 9: There and Back Again

A final ripple went through the water and nothing more was shown. Legolas stepped back from the mirror and looked up at Galadriel. The lady of light watched him calmly.

"Hannon le brennil nin," Legolas said quietly. "I saw…"

"I know what you saw, for it was in my mind as well," she told him. Legolas nodded, he had heard of Galadriel's gift of sight. He had also heard rumors that Elrond possessed this gift but had never seen it.

"Will all there things happen as I saw them?" Legolas questioned.

"Perhaps," Galadriel told him. "Events can always be changed. The path your heart chooses and the involvement of others may change things." Legolas was quiet as he listened and then thought. Galadriel watched him content for him to make his own decisions.

Legolas looked up from where he had been staring at the grass. He met Galadriel's eyes and did something she was not expecting. Legolas smiled.

"Hannon le brennil nin. You have given me much insight to what is to come." Legolas bowed and then turned to leave her. Galadriel watched him walk and begin to climb the steps before he stopped and looked back at her. "Brennil nin?"

"Yes Legolas?" She questioned.

"I do not know if it is my place to ask but… Estel?"

"Estel has his own clouded path to find." Legolas frowned. "However, with friendship, Estel shall perhaps surprise us all." Galadriel gave him a secretive sort of smile. Legolas watched her for a moment but then gave her his own smile. He turned and continued up the steps leaving Galadriel to her own thoughts.

Galadriel waited until she knew Legolas was gone before she poured some new water into her fountain. She waited for the ripples to fade and then watched the scenes play. When the water went blank once more she smiled to herself.

"I thought so," she mused and then left the fountain. "It is time things be set into motion."

---

"It is time…" Those words echoed in Tithenaraf's mind. He stared up at the moon through one of the few openings of Mirkwood Forest's thick canopy. "Time… time for what?" He thought in confusion. An image of Legolas's smiling face flashed through his mind. Tithenaraf's eyes widened, it was time… time for Legolas to return to Mirkwood.

Turning quickly he walks back into the palace. Hurrying through the dimly lit hallways to Thranduil's study. Although it was late Tithenaraf knew that Thranduil would not be sleeping yet. He knocked and waited for some sort of acknowledgement from the other side before he opened the door and stepped inside.

Thranduil looked up from the paper's he was reading. He gave Tithenaraf a nod. This small action gave Tithenaraf the permission to speak.

"Suilad hir nin," Tithenaraf stated with a bow.

"Suilad Tithenaraf. What brings you here at this hour?" Thranduil questioned.

"I seek your permission to travel to Imladris hir nin," Tithenaraf answered.

"Imladris? For what reason?" Thranduil asked.

"I wish to speak with Lord Elrond," Tithenaraf lied, not sure how to explain the words about time that had been in his head. Thranduil stared at him for a moment before he nodded.

"You have my permission to go at first light," Thranduil told him. Tithenaraf gave him a small smile and bowed once more before he turned and left the room to pack. First light would come quickly.

When first light came the patrol escorted him to the edge of the forest. Tithenaraf had to blink at the brightness of the land outside of the darkness of Mirkwood. The captain of the patrol cleared his throat to get Tithenaraf's attention.

"You know the time it takes our patrol. It would be advised that when you return to wait for our patrol to escort you back. To find out where we are just make a bird call and should you hear a reply we are close," Captain Elyon explained. Tithenaraf nodded.

"Hannon le Captain," Tithenaraf told him. "Namarie." With that final word said Tithenaraf urged his horse forward. Once he was out of sight the patrol went on their way.

---

The time in Lothlorien passed quickly and before Estel know it the time had come for them to return to Imladris. Everything had been packed and secured to the horses for their return trip. The elves said their farewells, everyone but Estel mounting up. Elrond held his hand down to help his son up. Estel bit his lip and looked back at Galadriel.

"Estel?" Elrond questioned. Estel looked up at him.

"Just a minute ada," he said quickly and ran towards Galadriel. The lady of light kneeled down catching him as he gave her a big hug. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Lothron Elbereth berio le neth Estel," she whispered. Estel smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hannon le brennil nin," he said quietly. She let him go and he ran back to Elrond. His ada smiled at him as he helped Estel into the saddle in front of himself.

"Tenna' ento lye omenta," Elrond said before he turned his horse, letting it take the first steps of their return journey. Legolas gave Galadriel a smile of his own before he turned his horse and followed Elrond.

"Lothron Elbereth berio le sui mae mell Legolas," Galadriel thought.

---

8 Days Later…

They all breathed a sigh of relief as they reached the top of the hill that overlooked Imladris. Estel cheered, happy to finally be home.

-Seylin-

A/N: I'm very unsatisfied with how long this chapter turned out to be but my plans for the next three chapters refused to allow me to make this longer. Please forgive me.

Elvish Translation  
Hannon le brennil nin – Thank you my lady  
Suilad hir nin – Greetings my lord  
Namarie – Farewell  
Ada – Dad  
Lothron Elbereth berio le neth Estel – May Elbereth protect you young Hope.  
Tenna' ento lye omenta – Until we meet again  
Lothron Elbereth berio le sui mae mell Legolas – May Elbereth protect you as well dear Legolas


End file.
